Secret Trio camp AU
by sorenalice
Summary: Oneshot collection starring the secret trio at Camp Amicability! Written with suggestions from tumblr user Ladyofthetea, and headcanons from all three series being used shamelessly. Rated for safety.
1. Welcome to Camp Amicability

**Welcome to Camp Amicability!**

_Terribly sorry it took so long to get this up. Its been a bit hectic around here. Anyway, this has been 4 handwritten pages until just today. Anyway, I hope you all like the new one and if any of you have an idea or tip, just tell me. Thank you to all who've read, reviewed, favorited and followed, and of course, to tumblr user Ladyofthetea for making me do this in the first place and throwing ideas at me like rock-filled snowballs._

**BEGIN**

Two yellow buses rumbled down a winding gravel drive. In each one, lotong drive, and even longer for the kids who had to drive to the bus pickup. The buses bounces along, passing trees and foothills. The buses pulled to a stop in a loop driveway. the teenagers poured out of the vehicles and grouped into small cliques, some kids being left out. A counselor got out a megaphone and addressed the group.

" Alright, Campers! Welcome to Camp Amicability! You're all gonna be here for a while so I suggest you keep an open mind. Our mission here is to get you kids to make friends with eachother. Now, you were given your cabin number before we left, and your stuff was brought up ahead of time. Breakfast is at 8, lunch at 12, and dinner is at 6. Between all of that you're welcome to do whatever you want. Some days we might have an activity planned, or your cabin might do something, but other than that, its just free time.

Alright. I can't seem to think of anything else to tell you. The Camp maps are posted in each building, so if you get lost, find a building. A-and… I think that's it. Go on ahead and find your cabins."

The group dispersed, splitting off to go find their cabins. Three teens sat outside a cabin, waiting for their counselor to arrive. A short, squat man came jogging up, huffing the whole way.

"H-hey" He paused to catch his breath "I'm Ian Rosser. I'm gonna be your counselor for the summer. This is the last cabin on the list, so there's only the four of us in here.

Is Randy Cunningham here?" he asked, ready to check names off of a list. A long, skinny boy with almost purplish hair spoke up. "I'm Randy." Ian nodded as he put a strike through Randy's name..

"And- Daniel Fenton?"

A hugely tall, thin, wiry boy with pitch black hair and sky blue eyes responded "I'm Danny."

"Jake Long?" Ian looked at the third boy, short and muscular with black hair that almost looked green under the light. "Yo." was the only thing he said.

Ian unlocked the door and the group shuffled bags were sitting in the middle of the floor. Two bunk beds sat in corners on one side, and a twin sized bed sat in a corner on the other. Ian cleared his throat, calling for their attention.

"The other beds have been taken out so the girl's camp across the lake could use them. I get the twin bed over here. Does anyone have an actual reason for needing to sleep somewhere?"

"Uh-I-I do." Danny said

"What is your reason for needing a special spot?" Ian asked

"I'm-uh- claustrophobic. I don't like enclosed spaces-I can't handle bottom bunks very well-they're too closed off. Top bunks are better and there's more head space on the top than the bottom..." Danny trailed off and Ian nodded.

"Alright, Danny gets a top bunk. Go on ahead and pick your bed. Let the other two duke it out by themselves.

Randy and Jake stared at eachother for a moment while Danny and Ian grabbed their stuff and dragged it to their beds. When the two had finally stopped moving, Randy and Jake sprung into action. They dashed towards their things, grabbed them quick, and ran to the final remaining top bunk. Jake smirked and tried to trip Randy, but Randy had noticed his foot coming out and jumped over it. Randy slithered up the ladder and plopped down onto the bed, glaring at Jake, who huffed and sat down on the bed below Randy.

Ian and Danny chuckled at the whole affair. Ian stood up and started walking towards the door. "Alright, guys, I've got a meeting to get to, so try not to burn this place down before I get back."

After Ian left, Randy started "So- where are you guys all from?"

Danny responded first. "I'm from Amity Park, Minnesota." Jake and Randy went wide-eyed.

"Ghost capital of America?" Danny grimaced "The very same." Randy looked at Jake.

"And you?" Jake huffed, still irritated at losing the top bunk.

"New York City." Randy raised an eyebrow "Really?" he asked sarcastically

"Yeah, really." Jake glared at Randy "Where are you from, then?"

Randy smiled "Norrisville. You've probably heard of-" Jake cut him off

"Nope. Never heard of it." Randy's eyes narrowed at Jake.

Danny looked between the two, who had started glowering at each other. Trying to break the tension, he suggested "Y'know, guys, why don't we unpack and get things all set up. I mean we're gonna be here for a while and a lot of things could happen…" Jake and Randy stared at Danny while he rambled, realizing that he was trying to keep them from fighting. They both simultaneously decided that Danny was a good kid to be friends with. They shot final glares at each other before ignoring the other and started setting their stuff up. Randy set up his bed very quickly, Jake made his bed meticulously smoothing out the rumpled sheets, Danny threw some blankets over his mattress and was finished.

The three chatted for some time. Although Randy and Jake were being subtly aggressive towards each other, they tried to hide it from Danny, to not hurt his feelings. Danny thought the whole situation was hilarious. He knew that the two were trying to pretend to get along for his benefit. He had to stifle his laughter when he noticed both Jake and Randy white-knuckling it while talking about the weather in their hometowns.

Ian had returned to the cabin a few hours after sundown. He burst into the cabin and quickly got to ordering the three about.

"Lights out is in five minutes. Get ready for bed. Brush your teeth, put your pajamas on and whatever else."

They slid into their PJs and got ready for bed. Once they'd snuggled into their beds adn the lights were out, each had one similar thought.

' Well, this is going to be interesting.'

******END**


	2. Camp Bonfire

**CAMP BONFIRE**

_Alrighty, then. Some adult themes in this people seem to like this idea so I'm gonna run with it. Once again, a big thanks to tumblr user Ladyofthetea for forcing me to write this oneshot series and helping me come up with ideas for it. Here we go!_

**BEGIN**

The Mess Hall echoed with the dull roar of teenage campers sitting down for lunch. The children mingled and laughed with each other while eating the sludge that the camp had given them. Randy, Jake, and Danny had finally walked in the door and lined up to get their food when one of the councilors, a short, stocky man named Mike stood up and spoke loudly to the group.

" Okay, campers, don't make any plans for tonight because we've got a bonfire to attend. We meet at 6 pm at the Lakeside pit. Alright? The Ladies from the other side of the lake are coming and there's going to be juice and s'mores." Mike sat down and the noise of the mess hall picked up again.

Camp Amicability was centered around a large lake on the side of Mount. Green. The boy's camp was on the east side of the Lake, while the girl's camp was on the west side. Every once in a while, the two campsites would come together for some huge, camp-wide activity, and a bonfire every once in a while was one of those camp wide activities. Typical bonfires had dancing, singing out-of-tune camp songs, food, drinks, and occasionally some camper would decide to spike the drinks with booze.

Randy, Jake and Danny, of course did not know about these traditions. The three ate their lunches, looking forward to the events later in the evening.

After they had eaten, the trio walked out of the Mess Hall, ready to start their day.

"We could go paintballing…" Randy suggested. Jake and Danny thought on this for a moment before deciding that they had been shot at enough in their lives, and dismissed the idea.

" Nah, man, how 'bout we go to the Woodshop, we could make stuff for our friends." Jake tried, while Randy and Danny agreed. The three changed their course and started to climb up the hill to the Woodshop.

The Woodshop was a small shack surrounded with sawdust and the scent of mulch. Breathing masks were held in a basket by the front door. The trio slipped on their masks and grabbed some wood blocks and sat down at a messy wooden table covered with cuts from previous mishaps with saws.

Danny, who was trying to make small ghost figurines for his family, had already nearly decapitated several. Meanwhile, Jake was making dragon statuettes. Which looked more like amorphous blobs shaped similarly to lizards. Randy was making effigies of the monsters he had fought in Norrisville, which, honestly, looked more or less accurate, minus the missing limbs and occasional face.

"Ugh this is really hard, guys…" Danny complained as he dispatched the head of a ghost bear.

Jake laughed at Danny's accident "Haha, dude, how many things have you executed in the past hour? What are you? A mass murderer?"

Randy snorted and Jake chuckled while Danny rolled his eyes "Well, at least mine actually looked like something when they died. I can't even tell what yours is supposed to be, Dude." he said with a smirk. Jake narrowed his eyes at Randy who had busted out laughing.

"S-sorry, but, hehehe, What is that even? It looks like an amoeba. And you have like, 20 of them done, I didn't know you were such a fan of biology, Dude." Randy finished with a chuckle.

Jake blushed "W-well, y'know I'm not all that good with art and stuff…" Jake trailed off bashfully, which did not go unnoticed by Danny, who smirked at the exchange.

Before he was about to say something, however, a rough voice called from the door, "Alright, kids, outta the shop. Its 5:30 and you guys need to get ready for the bonfire."

The trio picked up their "finished" works and walked out of the Woodshop toward their cabin.

The boys threw on some camp sweatshirts and grabbed their flashlights, then headed back out the door and hiked out to the Lakeside Fire Pit. The Fire Pit was a flat area in between a hill and the Lake. The Hill was covered in trees and curved around the pit and encircled the entire area. There were log benches circled around a tall flaming pile of cut wood. A speaker system was set up outside of a small shed that housed the electrical system and DJ. Off to one side was an open area where some campers were already standing together, ready to dance. Nearby the shed was a collapsible table set up stocked with drinks, marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate. Campers slowly stumbled down the hill into the clearing.

As the sun began to set, the fire grew tall enough for Jake to be unable to see over it. Randy quickly ran over to the s'more table and grabbed some marshmallows for the trio to roast. Danny saved a bench by a group of loud, giggling girls. Jake walked over and sat down next to Danny.

" This bonfires gonna be off the hook!" He exclaimed happily, swinging his legs back and forth in front of him.

Danny grinned " I'm gonna have to eat like, a hundred s'mores. I gotta break my personal record, without barfing."

Jake's eyes widened "What is your record, dude?"

Danny's eyes narrowed, trying to remember "I think, like, 28, 29, somewhere in there" Jake's face crumpled into a look of disgust "Dude, that is the most disgusting-how did you even manage that?"

Danny smirked"With great difficulty and quite a few laxatives."

"Ugh, bro you are disgusting. I mean, I've heard some gross things in my time, but that takes the cake. Ugh, I'm almost barfing just thinking 'bout it…" Danny laughed at Jake's green expression and nodded at Randy as he arrived with s'more making materials in hand.

" This is so bruce, they've even got milk chocolate for the s'mores." He glanced over at Jake

" What are you so grossed out about?" he asked with a laugh. Jake blushed slightly before saying

" Danny is the king of nastiness, yo. Ask him."

Randy turned to look at Danny quizzically. " I may or may not have revealed the secret for eating 28 s'mores in one sitting…" Danny laughed out.

Randy cocked his head "Do I even want to know?" He looked over at Jake who shook his head quickly.

"Well, first you- ow!" Danny's explanation was cut off when Jake punched his arm.

"Shut up, Casper." Danny grimaced at the nickname, but chuckled at Jake's disgust. The three sat down to make their s'mores, drinking the juice, and chatting with the other campers.

It had finally gotten dark out when one of the campers had spiked the juice. Unfortunately, the first year campers, like Randy, Danny, and Jake, did not know this. Randy was already red in the face and stumbling, while Jake was slurring his words and Danny kept laughing at everything.

"Hehe-gu-guys, y-you two should totally-hehehehe" A fit of giggles erupted from Danny's mouth and he trailed off. Jake and Randy were having an arm wrestling competition. Grunting with effort, Jake's arm slowly forced Randy's arm down. Randy, in a last ditch effort to win, leaned forward and licked Jake's hand. Jake's face was red as a tomato. "Eeugh, Randy why'jeh do tha'?" Jake slurred as he pushed Randy's arm all the way down onto the bench.

"B'cause I wanned ta' win, you schoob..." Randy drawled out. Danny was having another laugh attack at this point, and was struggling to breathe.

One of the loud group of girls walked over to Randy.

"Hey, you're cute" she began "what's your name?"

Randy smiled cluelessly, "M'names Randy. Wha's yours?"

"Patty, y'know you're very cute Randy."

Jake frowned at Patty and slung his arm around Randy's shoulder "I'm Jake. Randy's friend." Randy blinked at Jake for a moment before grinning happily. Patty huffed and looked over at Danny. Her eyes widened as she looked at him. She leaned over to Randy

"Hey, who's he? The really tall kid." Randy looked over at Danny, who had a half asleep smirk on his face. "Tha'ss Danny. We call 'im Casper." Patty stood up and tripped over to Danny "Hey, Casper" Danny blinked open his eyes and swung his head up to glance at her.

"Hmmm?" He asked sleepily

"Stand up for me. Jus' stand up." Danny looked at her and stood up. "How tall're you?"

Danny stared down at her before replying " Six foot four. Why?" Patty smiled and called over to Jake and Randy. "Hey Randy, Jake Imma climb Casper here." Randy and Jake stumbled over, Jake still hanging off of Randy.

"Wha? What'dya mean?" Randy asked, confused.

"I'm gonna climb 'im. Like a tree. Okay, now stay standing, big Guy." Patty stood up on the bench and put her arms around Danny's neck and pulled herself weakly up. She dangled from his shoulders for a few seconds before she tumbled down onto the ground with a grunt. Danny offered to help her up but she stayed laying down, looking up at the trio.

"Y'know. Jake. You're short enough that you could climb him too." Jake huffed, irritated, turned to Danny. "Stand still. M'kay?"

"Jake don-" Randy was interrupted by Danny squatting so Jake could climb on his shoulders, piggy back style. Jake's eyes widened comically when Danny stood up "Is this how ya' normally see everything, dude?"

"Uh, I guess?"

" You're really tall. I feel like I'm on top of the world or somethin'"

" I-uh, I don' know how to respond to that…" Danny trailed off and Jake opened his mouth to say something else but he was interrupted by Mike the councilor speaking through the speaker system. "Alright, Campers, that's enough fun for you. Get back to your cabins. Bonfire's over." A collective groan was heard before the crowd started to disperse. Patty got up and walked off, leaving the boys alone. Jake climbed down off of Danny and the three started walking back to their cabin, chattering the whole way.

" Hey, Jake," Randy said once they had gotten back into their cabin "How'd ya climb Danny. I wanna try it." Danny heard this and groaned from his collapsed position on his top bunk. Jake laughed and replied, "It's easy, really. Y'just hafta get 'im to help you up." Randy looked up at Danny

"Hey, bro, wanna help me out? Lemme climb you. It'll be fun." Danny groaned again and slid down the ladder. " Fine. Hop up." Randy leapt onto Danny's back, almost knocking him over. Once Randy was safely held, Danny stood up. And Randy hit his head on the ceiling.

"Owww, dude. That hurt." Jake laughed at Randy's pain. Danny heard the laughter and started to laugh too. He set Randy down and stalked back to his bunk, chuckling the whole way. "Very funny, guys. Hardee har." Randy said sarcastically, rubbing the top of his head.

"Whatever, Fluffy. I'm goin' to bed." Jake drawled. Randy rolled his eyes at the use of his camp-earned nickname. Danny grunted in agreement, and after a little while his snoring began to shake the cabin. Randy yawned and pulled on his pajamas. He crawled into his neatly made bed and fell asleep with the roar of Danny's snoring lulling him to sleep.

******END**


	3. Ghost Language

**GHOST LANGUAGE**

_Hello friends, this is my first fic, so let me know how it goes, constructive criticism and what not. any way, thank you to Tumblr users Ladyofthetea for encouraging (forcing) me to write this and for the help in editing some stuff, and to Phantomrose96 for coming up with the ghost language headcanon, it is beautiful. Ok so, on the story, everyone knows about each other's secrets and whatever but they don't know any specifics about them, really, so just bare bones sort of. If people want to know more or less what Danny is even saying just ask and I'll post an overview._

**BEGIN**

"Good Morning Starshine! The World says Hello!"

Blue eyes blinked blearily open in the bright morning light. "Whrvvt?"

"Danny, we gotta go, breakfast is in 10."

"Mnhrrghrg..."

"Up and at 'em!" Danny slid out from underneath his covers and crawled down the ladder, landing with a grunt on the floor. He pulled on his clothes, yawning loudly as he did. Randy and Jake were already dressed and ready to go to the mess hall by the time Danny had gotten his shoes on. Danny, still half asleep trudged, grumbling, past them and out the cabin door into the morning light.

"Well, someone's certainly a morning person." Randy said sarcastically and only got a moan in response.

"So, whatchu guys wanna do today?" Jake asked as the began the long walk towards the mess hall.

"Swimming seems like the cheese right now. We've only gone once so far, and that was for the safety test."

"Sounds tight, yo. What'chu think Danny?"

Danny looked up from the ground with tired eyes, mumbling, "Yvet, mu'zhi wvild'ne para'loka'lo." in response before turning his attention back to the ground in front of him. Randy and Jake blinked before Randy laughed, "Dude, you need to wake up. We couldn't understand a word you just said."

Danny only blinked, confused, but too tired to care.

By the time they had arrived at the mess hall, Danny was almost falling over asleep and Jake was heading in that direction. The trio got their breakfast and sat down at their isolated table in the corner of the hall. Randy and Jake started to talk about their families and friends, while Danny put his head down and dug into his hash browns.

"How 'bout 'chu, Danny?" Jake interrupted Danny's focus.

"Whrrvt?" Danny blinked up at Jake.

" Looking forward to any care packages this week?" Randy clarified for Danny.

Who smiled, "Yvet, zu bitt Mer'wa pere'tai, mpran'zig-" Danny cut himself off at the looks his friends were giving him. "Whrvvt?"

Jake and Randy looked at each other and started chuckling. "Dude, it's too early for gibberish…" Randy trailed off into silent laughter.

Danny's eyebrows creased in confusion. "Whrvvt ma'shik pa'are? Zu's ke'leh re'kai…"

Jake and Randy looked at each other briefly before Jake said " Come on, bro, why are you talkin' like that?"

" Ymir com're qu'ery? Zu Sp'akke su'mr et'n ahngliz"

Randy noticed Danny's genuinely confused look and asked "Dude, you do realize that you're speaking, like, russian, or something, right?"

Danny's eyebrows rose and his face twisted into an expression of sarcastic interest "za ex'pkt zu pa'bliev the'tat? C'mun ymir ri'lly cet'ut au't." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Okaaay… so you did not just hear yourself spew some kinda language...thing? Right?" Danny had a flat look on his face, "Sr'ley, Randy, de'ka, Za amm'e pa'nece'zhi du pa'sto'ra'p. Mi'l com'nah"

Jake watched the exchange with an observant eye. he could tell that both Randy and Danny thought that the other was wrong, or at least messing with them. Then, a thought came to him, something that Fu Dog had said at some point after he had lost a bet with a ghost. Ghosts have their own language, one that they speak as soon as they become ghosts. Jake had taken a small interest in the language and looked through some of Gramp's old books to find out more. The nonsense words he read then sounded similar to the ones Danny was using.

Jake leaned over and whispered to Randy, " I just remembered somethin' 'bout ghosts, yo."

Randy and Danny both looked over at Jake as he explained Ghost Language.

"Rre's za gu'yis sr'le don'gu thi'shi?" Danny's eyebrows were raised incredulously.

Randy thought this over a bit " We should call his sister and ask her about it, since he can't or won't tell us."

Jake looked at Randy flatly, "I don't know if you've noticed, Cunningham, but we're at camp. No phones. Its a rule."

Randy rolled his eyes at Jake " We could sneak into the Administration Building. They have a cordless phone in their office. I could Ninja out, go in, grab the phone, bring it out so we can talk without being interrupted, then put it back, no harm done." Jake looked up at Randy contemplating this before standing up and grabbing Danny's arm and dragging him out of his seat. "So let's go. Breakfast is over anyways." So Randy and Jake began their walk to the Camp Administration building dragging a confused Danny along with them.

Once they had arrived, Randy pulled out his mask and looked around to see if anyone was watching. Seeing that the coast was clear, he pulled it over his head and became the Norrisville Ninja. He slid into the building noiselessly.

A few minutes later, the Randy exited the building holding one hand close to his chest." Yo, Randy, you got the phone?" Jake asked.

Randy nodded " It took a while to find but here it is." Randy held out the phone. " Here, type your sister's number into it. We'll do the talking."

Danny rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone. " What if she doesn't know why he isn't speaking english, though. Like, what if this is the first time its happened, or he's just messing with us?" Randy asked, concerned.

Jake responded quickly, " Well, it could be the first time its happened, but we should still call to make sure they know what's goin' on, but Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes over there let us break a camp rule. He wouldn't do that without a good reason." Danny huffed, insulted at the nickname and shoved the phone into Jake's hands. Jake hit the call button and put the phone up to his ear. It rang a few times before he heard a voice belonging to a girl.

"Hello?" she asked

"Hey, uh, is this Jazz Fenton?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Uh, I'm Jake, Jake Long, and, uh, I, eh know about your brother."

"What about my brother?"

"Oh, uh, that he's uh, half-ghost and stuff."

"How do you know? What do you want? I swear, if you plan on hurting even one hair-"

"No no no no. We're friends and we're at camp together."

"And?"

"uh, well, Danny isn't really, uh, speaking English, exactly, uh-"

"Oh, he's speaking ghost. Yeah, sometimes it happens. He just has bad days and can't speak english. He can understand English perfectly fine, but he won't be able to read it or speak it for a while."

"Is there a way to get him to speak English again?"

"Not that we've figured out yet, he's usually only stuck for a few hours, or so. It varies from time to time."

"And, does he know that this happens? Because we have a very irritated looking half-ghost over here and he doesn't seem to believe that he isn't speaking english."

"Oh, well, you see, he already has enough stress in his life. When he starts speaking ghost it usually means he's feeling pretty happy or nervous about something. We don't really want to ruin his good mood, or make his worrying worse, so we haven't told him. We just try to get him to skip out on whatever he's supposed to be doing. Its better that he gets away from people, so he can get it out of his system in peace without being stared at."

"Oh, I get it. So we just get him away from people for a few hours and he'll be speakin' English again?"

"Basically, yes. And, uh, does anyone else know about him? Just for future reference? How did you even find out about him anyway?"

"Just me and Randy know. We're cabin mates. There was an, uh, incident with some ghosts and a few other things… Anyway you don't have to worry about us telling anyone about him. Danny trusts us."

"Alright…Need anything else?"

"Oh, uh, do you want to talk to Danny?"

"I don't know, uh, if he would appreciate that much, given that he can't speak english."

"Well he's looking at me like I'm lying and it makes me feel very guilty for no reason, y'know?"

"Sure, give him to me." Jazz said with a sigh as Jake passed Danny the phone, which Danny took with an irritated grunt "Jazz, zu ap'mah su'rri fro' buca'lln za, per' the'i say'm

qu'a-"

"Yeah, hey Danny, we probably should've told you this the first time it happened, but, uh, you don't speak english all of the time"

"Whrvvt?"

"It first happened a couple of months ago, when you got the A on that math test? Yeah we didn't understand a word you said. It happens when you're happy or nervous about something. Only for a few hours, though, and you can't read english either. Uh, you thought you were assigned a foreign copy of your History Textbook. We try to take you places when it happens though. Take you to the park or the movies or somewhere, if there isn't a ghost loose. Somewhere where you don't need to talk. I'm so sorry, Danny. We just- you're never really all that happy lately and hearing that you can't speak english when you are would be cruel. So, we decided to hide it from you."

"Jazz…" There was a loud crashing BOOM and some loud screams from Jazz's end.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Danny but I've gotta go, Dad's blown something up again. I'll talk to you later, We're sending you your thermos in two days. Love you, bye." The phone clicked into silence and Danny stood there, dumbfounded. "...Zu...zu…." he muttered, trying to comprehend the situation. Randy and Jake shared a look, then randy spoke up " Hey, if you're, uh, not really up to anything anymore, we could go out into the woods for a hike. I don't think anybody's going to be out there, if you wanted to be alone. We'll be with you, of course, but fewer people.." Randy trailed off at seeing the tears forming in his half-ghost friend's eyes. "Dude, what's wro-" Randy was cut off by Danny's massive frame slamming into him and wrapping him into a hug. " Th'un… Randy, Jake, th'un tal mir…" Danny was smiling as tears leaked out of his eyes.

Someone had still wanted to be with him. People who he'd only met a few months before, and knew about his hybrid status. People who only knew him as a halfa who would willingly choose to be with him. People who wouldn't abandon him when it got too hard to be around him, who he was close to, but not as close as Sam, Tucker or Jazz. Randy and Jake had restored Danny's faith in humanity by simply reaching out and offering to go on a hike with him.

The trio set off for the deep woods, talking softly to each other, well, Randy and Jake were talking, Danny was nodding, or shaking his head, or trying an interpretive dance. The three heroes walked on, laughing and smiling the whole way.

"So, Danny, any care packages comin' for you?" Jake asked, smirking as he remembered that morning.

Danny smiled in return, nodded, and said "Yeah, I've got one coming tomorrow and another coming the next day. Tomorrow's just candy and money and stuff like that. The next day, my friends are sending me a thermos so I can, uh, eat…" Danny trailed off and looked at Randy and Jake, whose mouths were hanging wide open. "What?" Danny asked, confused.

Randy spoke up first " Dude, you- you're- you speak the- normal- American." Danny blinked and creased his eyebrows at Randy, trying to understand what on earth Randy had just said.

Jake tried "You're speaking english, dude."

Danny's eyebrows shot up and he let out a loud laugh. " So you can understand me?"

"Yeah, bro, we understand." Jake said with a smile.

Randy had recovered from his shock enough

to say "So do you guys want to go swimming tomorrow?"

**END**


	4. Fluffy

**Fluffy**

_Alright, I'll probably update about once a week, give or take a few days. This one'll be pretty short, because I haven't got a whole lot of time right now and I want to get this out. Thank you to tumblr user Ladyofthetea, and to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited. And about this story- just to be clear, nobody knows anything about each other yet._

Sunlight streamed through the tall windows in the small cabin. Four sets of eyes blinked open with the blaring of an alarm clock. A large hairy hand reached out and bashed the clock into silence. Groans came from all corners of the room.

A muffled voice came from under covers "Up and at 'em, Guys. Time to get ready." Dull groans echoed from each occupied bunk.

Ian slid out from his bed and stood up groggily, looking around the room and stretching.

Jake rolled out from between his blankets and sat on the edge of his bed. While Danny fell off of his ladder, and stumbled over to his bag. Randy was the last one up.

He poked his head out from under his pillow, dark hair sticking up in every direction.

Ian looked at Randy and did a double take. "FLUFFY?"

This startled the group and woke them all the way up. Jake and Danny looked at each other briefly "uh- Ian, what are-" Danny began before he was interrupted by Ian.

"Sorry, Randy, I've got a little dog at home named Fluffy, he looks just like you…"

Ian trailed off and turned back to his bed and rummaged through his bag. Danny smirked at Randy while Jake got an evil grin on his face.

Breakfast was waffles with maple syrup and whipped cream. Not that Randy could enjoy the syrupy goodness. No, Jake was too busy making fun of him for the "Fluffy" incident. Randy had finally earned his camp nickname. And Jake wouldn't drop it. Danny had laughed, but as soon as Randy had brought up his camp name "Casper". Danny was a good friend to Randy. Randy would even trust Danny with his life. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Jake, Randy thought, was devil spawn. He had a very strong dislike for the kid that was growing with every "Fluffy" comment. He'd thrown Jake's nickname ( Growly) but Jake had ignored and prodded Randy even harder.

Randy had finally received his camp nickname. And, of course, it had to be the schoobiest nickname ever. Even the Nomicon seemed to know. In their training earlier that day, the Nomicon had drawn him with a dog on his head. Randy had not been amused.

**Meanwhile, Fluffy the dog, hours away, sneezed.**


	5. Ankles

**Ankles**

_After everyone knows each other's secrets. Anyway, some important news. I won't be updating this as frequently. I've basically lost inspiration for it and I'm running out of ideas. I will update again at some point, but it won't be regular. I'm really sorry, but if anyone wants to take over, just message me. I'm very sorry, and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

Randy, Jake and Danny rode their horses into the forest. Sunlight dappled the leafy floor and warmed their backs. It had rained earlier that day, and the forest smelled like ozone and dust. The horse's feet sunk into the earth, creating a path through the forest.

"You guys wanna race?" Randy suggested

"You're on, Fluffy." Jake gave a crooked grin and his horse jolted forward when he kicked.

Danny sighed and spurred his horse after Jake. Randy was left in the dust for a moment before he yelled in indignation and raced after them.

The three ran their horses through the forest for a few minutes before they reached a meadow.

Danny and Randy pulled their horses to a stop, but Jake's horse wouldn't stop. His saddle had come loose in the run and was slowly sliding to the side of the horse- along with Jake.

Jake hit the ground with a thud and a yelp.

Danny and Randy floored it and were at Jake's side in seconds. They dismounted their horses and scurried to their friend.

Jake moaned and gripped his leg, rubbing it.

"Ugh-Guys my ankle really hurts." he groaned

Danny moved jake's hands away and inspected it.

"Randy, go get two stiff sticks that could fit Jake's leg and some rope from the saddlebags."

Randy looked at Danny in confusion. Danny only rolled his eyes and yelled "NOW" at him.

Danny spoke to Jake as Randy ran off to find some sticks.

"It looks like you may have sprained or broken your ankle. It's gonna take a while for it to heal, either way."

"What are the sticks and rope for? You just wanted to get Randy out of here?"

"No, I need to make you a splint. Sticks and rope is gonna be the best makeshift splint we've got."

Randy returned quickly with some sticks and the rope. Danny tied the two sticks around Jake's leg and tied it to the bottom of his foot. He conjured a little ice and formed it around Jake's ankle.

"You won't be able to walk on that foot for a little while, so we'll get you on Randy's horse and we'll ride back."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're not in any position to put your foot in a stirrup, and I'm gonna lead your horse back."

Jake puted but agreed. And in a few minutes they were ready to go. Jake was hugging Randy's back and Jake's horse was tied to Danny's.

They rode through the forest slowly, trying not to upset Jake's leg. After what seemed like hours to everyone but Jake, they arrived back at the stables. Danny dismounted and ran to get the stable hand. Randy helped Jake slide off of the horse.

**The stable hand, Joshua, carried Jake to the nurse's office. Jake was locked in the office and surrounding buildings with "non physical activities" for a week for healing. Jake got a new nickname that day. Everyone called him "Gimpy". Danny and Randy nearly forgot his actual name.**


	6. Pneumonia

**Pneumonia**

_I just wanted to thank DragonDude23 and Ava Taggert for inspiring me to keep writing this and giving me a few ideas, although, this one may not have been the one you were thinking of, I took some free reign with both of your ideas. Also, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited and followed. This one is set after they know each other's secrets. _

Jake was miserable. His muscles ached and his mind was foggy. Breathing was raspy and it was hard to even get air in. He felt like he was choking on air. He was running a fever, according to Danny. Randy helped him out of bed and walked him to the door.

They were almost out the door when it happened.

Jake's sneeze was loud and sudden, making Danny jump out of his skin. Randy shifted under Jake's sudden weight. He looked down at Jake to make sure he was still standing, but was shocked into silence.

"Dude. You big honkin' tail is- put it away, man."

Jake dazedly stared at Randy, then shifted his glance clumsily behind him. His eyes rested on his tail, widening slightly.

"That's not good." he grimaced at his appendage and flopped it around.

"Jake, you have to put it away. We need to get you to the nurse. Ian already left for breakfast."

Jake looked at Danny before creasing his eyebrows in concentration.

Nothing happened.

"Guys, I can't hide it. It's stuck."

"What?" Danny and Randy froze.

"I-I can't shift it away. I can't get rid of it. It's not-"

Jake broke himself off as Randy set him down on his bunk. He sighed deeply, his tail flicking slowly around his ankles. He brought his tail to his hands and fiddled with it before shoving it down his pants with a scowl. He stood up and walked out the door, heading to breakfast.

"Whatever, let's just go. It'll go away eventually."

"Dude, what if your cold is messing with your powers?" Danny suggested

"Ugh. Whatever. I'll deal."

"You're so stubborn. Just go to the nurse's at least."

Jake glared at Randy before nodding his head and replying.

"Fine. After breakfast."

( Hello this is a line break because hates me very much)

Jake, Randy, and Danny shuffled into the nurse's office.

"Who's not feeling well?" she asked with a thick, sweet voice, glancing between the three.

Jake shakily rose his hand. She jumped up from her seat and sat Jake down beside her desk. She shoved a plastic covered rod into his mouth and waited for it to take his temperature.

The thermometer beeped after a few minutes and the nurse gasped.

"You've got a 104°F fever! You need to-"

Jake cut her off before she could do anything

"Miss, my temp is normally 102°F. It's not that bad."

The nurse stared incredulously at him, stuttering incoherently.

"Wha- Bu- A-are you sure?"

Jake nodded.

"Well alright, then. Uh- Can you name your symptoms?"

"I'm having some trouble breathing, aches, coughing, sneezing, I'm tired and cold…"

He trailed off when the nurse slipped a pair of plastic gloves.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm checking to see if your lymph nodes are inflamed. Those are all symptoms of pneumonia. Low fever, aches, chills, coughing. Does your coughing have mucus?"

He nodded and she reached forward and felt below his jaw. Nodding with a small

"You've either got pneumonia or a very bad cold. I'm guessing pneumonia, though. Your fever is too low for a cold or flu, and a couple weeks ago one of our workers called in sick with pneumonia. No one else has been sick. You can stay in camp until you're better, but your friends and I will have to take care of you. We'll call in a doctor from the city to help, but, unless you want to leave camp for good, you'll have to stay here."

"Why?"

"Aren't you from New York City? That's a long ways away from here. If you're sick for more than a few days we'll send you back, but you're stuck here otherwise. Don't worry. We'll get you a doctor and your friends will wait on you hand and foot. They probably would've gotten sick already, so I'm not too worried about them getting sick."

Jake smiled and nodded.

"Want to go back to your cabin? I'll give you some medicine that'll help with the fever and aches. Want some blankets, too? Oh, and I'll give you the camp's wifi password."

He smiled broadly at her, before dissolving into a fit of wet coughs.

"Your friends will get you breakfast. You just go rest, alright."

She clicked a pen and wrote something down on a post- it and gave it to him. He grunted in thanks and turned to his friends.

"Let's go guys. Back to the cabin."

Randy and Danny grabbed some extra blankets and followed him out the door.

(another line break because ugh hand cramps I don't want to write a scene transition)

Jake had sneezed on the way back. Randy and Danny had to wrap his wings in a fluffy blanket. They had spoken to a girl called Patty for a few minutes before Jake nearly coughed on her and she ran away.

Randy opened the cabin door and Jake pulled the mattress from his bunk into a corner and started making a nest out of pillows, blankets, and towels. He situated his bed next to the heater and made a stash of the cabin's junk food on the floor next to his bed. He pulled his laptop from his bag and connected it to the wifi. He wrapped himself in a cocoon of blankets and didn't move for another two hours.

Regrettably, Jake kept sneezing, and sprouting his dragon-like features with each sneeze.

By the end of the day, he was completely a dragon, unable to turn human. He sneezed fire.

One good thing came from this. Randy got a new haircut, but on the down side, the cabin smelled like burnt hair.


	7. Revelations

**Revelations**

_So I had a bit of writer's block with this one, but I managed. Hope you all enjoy and thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, faved and followed. You're all wonderful. Anyway, I had to put in at least a little blood and guts. It wouldn't be my kind of story without it in there at least once._

Jake held Randy's mask behind his back, taunting him.

"You think you can grab this, Cunningham?"

Randy snatched at his mask again before Jake jerked it back away from Randy's grasp.

"Nope! Didn't think so! Why do you even have this? It's weird."

Randy reached for the mask again, missing entirely, and then responded.

"No reason. even if I did have a reason, why would I tell you, Long?"

Danny watched the exchange cautiously before he piped up, trying to help Randy.

"Jake, dude, c'mon, just give him back his mask thing."

"Not quite yet, Danny. I want to know why he's got it with him at camp. He's not getting it back 'til then."

Randy gave Danny a thankful glance, then turned to Jake and glared at him.

"Just give it back you schoob."

"And there's that slang again. Where do people even say that, yo?"

Randy lunged again for the mask, but Jake was still too fast. Danny was about to say something, but was interrupted by a screeching noise.

A large gravelly looking gargoyle-type thing burst through the front door of the cabin with a shriek. It spoke in a high pitched, girlish voice.

"Which one of you is the American Dragon?"

Its beady eyes flicked between the three of them before settling on Jake for a moment. Its face twisted into a grim smile.

"Meet me in the forest. I'll take something dear to you to ensure it."

The gargoyle shot forward and grabbed Randy in its talons. Turning around quickly, it flew back towards the door and soared into the sky.

Jake and Danny chased after the gargoyle, but it was already gone by the time they got out of the cabin.

"L-let's split up and find an adult. I'll go this way, you go that way."

Danny pointed in two opposite directions, and without waiting for a response, ran off behind a cabin. Jake blinked and did the same.

Jake wasn't really sure if he should even go after Randy. He hated the kid. He didn't know how Danny could stand being around him. But, he was the American Dragon, and the thing that kidnapped him was a gargoyle. It was his responsibility to save Randy. Besides, that gargoyle wanted to meet him any way. Jake quickly transformed, holding Randy's mask, and chased after the gargoyle, flying fast.

Danny was determined to get Randy back, but what was the thing that had kidnapped him? It wasn't a ghost. His ghost sense would've gone off. And who was the 'American Dragon' it wanted? Danny quickly went ghost, and flew off after the gargoyle-thing.

After a few minutes of searching, Jake saw a small, black shape slithering through the sky ahead of him. He sped up, trying to catch up with it.

It was a kid. A flying kid with white hair and green eyes in a black jumpsuit.

"Hey."

The kid yelped and jumped away from Jake.

"Geez, you scared me. Can I help you?"

A polite, weird flying kid.

"Not that I know of. Just- who and what are you?"

The kid's legs melted into a tail and flicked below him, seemingly keeping him up.

"I'm Danny Phantom. I'm a ghost. Who are you?"

Phantom's eyes narrowed at Jake.

"I'm the American Dragon."

Phantom's expression grew angry.

"You're coming with me. Something was looking for you and kidnapped a kid from the camp."

"I know. That's why I'm here. I want to rescue that kid and talk to the gargoyle."

"Gargoyle?"

"That's what the thing was."

"Hmm. Well, if you're helping, let's go. We don't want the kid to be away for too long."

The two flew off, in search of the gargoyle and Randy.

-(linebreak because hates me)-

They came across a clearing deep in the woods. They'd been flying around for the better part of an hour, and they were both nearly dead on their feet. More dead, anyway.

The trees were tall and ancient pine trees. The darkness weaved between the trees, creating an almost bowl-like effect on the clearing. A boulder stood in the middle of the clearing. And, on top of it, stood the gargoyle, Randy unconscious below the gargoyle.

"What do you want with me?" Jake asked

The gargoyle smiled almost lovingly.

"My father told me that I have to marry someone respectable. Who's more respectable than the American Dragon?"

Jake choked out a "What?" while Danny held in a laugh, coughing instead.

"I have to marry someone, and this is how I'm supposed to do it. I'm supposed to take something you like, and bring you to a forest. Then we fly back to my house and get married."

Jake looked at Danny as if to say "Can you believe this?", Danny shrugged and chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but that's not gonna happen."

The gargoyle's eyes narrowed into slits. She pounced on Jake with the speed of lightning. Her talons ripped through his stomach and shredded his skin. He cried out in pain.

Danny charged some ectoblasts and threw them at the gargoyle. They gargoyle only yelped and dug her talons into Jake, prompting a scream.

Randy slowly came to, blinking and holding his head. He sat up and was hit in the stomach by a white haired boy.

"Sorry, Randy." he said.

'I never told him my-what? Who is he? What is happening?' Randy looked around the clearing. A red and yellow dragon was fighting a grayish gargoyle-type thing. The white haired boy _flew_ into the air over the dragon and gathered a green light around his hands, then shot the light at the gargoyle-y thingy.

The dragon was bleeding from a bad looking wound on his stomach. It was slowing down.

Suddenly, the dragon was surrounded by a ball of orange fire that shrank down to a human sized fireball. Jake fell out of the fire, making it dissipate.

Randy's eyes widened. Jake is a dragon? What? The boy with the white hair was shocked too. The boy was leaking some kind of green fluid out of some injuries on his arms, legs, and face. He had a long scratch along his stomach. Green- what was that? Blood?- streamed out of the cut, staining the jumpsuit a shade of green.

His bright green eyes were wide, but he didn't notice the gargoyle thing flying at him from the side. It hit him in the side and knocked him out of the way. The boy laid on the ground, unconscious.

The gargoyle humphed and mumbled something about unworthiness before flying off.

Randy looked back at the white haired boy and jogged towards him. He was stopped by a white ring of light forming around his waist and splitting. The rings slowly travelled over his body, transforming him into Danny Fenton.

What? What is Danny, though? Jake is a dragon, but what is Danny? He could fly and shoot those green blasts, but- what?

Jake started to stir.

Randy rushed to his side and gasped. Jake's wounds were already healing shut. Jake groaned and looked up at Randy.

"Are you rescued yet? Because I'm not doing it again."

Randy chuckled.

"Yeah, but it was the _worst_ rescue ever. You were both unconscious at the end. What kind of rescue is that?"

"Wait- I'm not in my drago- What do you know, Cunningham?"

Randy smiled at Jake

'I know that you're a dragon some of the time, and that Danny over there could blend into a snowbank on a good day."

"What? Danny? He wasn't with me. Do you mean Danny Phantom? The ghost?"

"So that's what he is. With the white hair and green eyes?"

"Yeah." Jake answered uncertainly.

"Yeah, there's only one Danny. One Danny with two forms. Like you."

Jake stared at Randy.

"You're taking all of this awfully well."

"Yeah, well-" Randy grabbed the mask that Jake had brought with him from his hands "-I'm the ninja."

Randy pulled the mask over his head. Red and black ribbons wrapped around his body, covering everything but his eyes.

Jake could only keep staring at him.

"So- what you're saying is, you're a ninja, and Danny over there is somehow a ghost?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Danny struggled to sit up, his wounds already healing.

"What?" he asked "Why is everyone staring at me?"

Randy cleared his throat.

"Dude, um- you're a ghost."

"Well, yea- wait. How did- Oh."

Danny looked down at himself and saw that he was in human form.

"I guess I owe you an explanation, but Randy, what are you wearing?"

Randy pulled the mask off of his head, blushing.

"I'm the ninja."

Danny creased his eyebrows and nodded, looking at Jake he asked

"And you, What are-?"

Jake interrupted before Danny could finish.

"I'm the Am-Drag, yo."

Danny nodded.

"I'm a half ghost half human hybrid."

Randy and Jake nodded.

"So, want to go back to the cabin and talk or do you want to stay here?" Randy asked.

"Pshh, cabin, obviously. I've got some candy there." Jake responded quickly.

**Randy, Jake and Danny started in the direction of camp, telling different stories about their adventures as they walked.**


	8. Bereft

**Bereft**

_I want to thank DragonDude23 for inspiring me again. Anyway, this was written in a half hour, so, sorry for any grammatical mistakes I've probably made and thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this whole thing you're all wonderful. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and have a great week._

"Guys!"

The call was only meet with tired groans and angry noises.

"Guys, really this isn't funny."

That was met by pillows being thrown. Randy yelped and ducked.

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!?"

"Where did you put my mask?!"

"We don't have your mask, now shhh. It's sleepy time."

"So help me, Jake if you don't get up I will put ants in your bed."

Jake growled and flung his covers back. Swearing, he stood up and stretched.

"Danny, you too."

Danny rolled out from underneath his blankets and glared up at Randy.

"What do you want, Randy. It is what- 5:27 in the morning on a saturday in the middle of summer. What is wrong with you?"

"I can't find my mask."

"Your mask? I've never seen you wear a mask before." was a groggy reply.

"Dude, my ninja mask. I'm the ninja. I have a mask. I put it on when- y'know what? Never mind."

"Oooh, _that_ mask. I thought you were talkin' bout a sleepin' mask or something."

"No, I mean my ninja mask. I go on runs with it every morning and I can't find it. This is bad, guys. What if someone stole it. Did you schoobs take it? Is this a prank?"

"No way, man. That'd be too low for a prank. Whe-uh-where did you last see it?"

Randy thought for a moment before he turned around and looked out the window into the dark light of the early morning. The sky only beginning to be tinged with orange, Ian's snoring rumbling in the background. Randy sighed.

"We went rock climbing yesterday. That's the last time I remember seeing it. I don't know if I had it with me when we came back, though."

"Alright, so we just go back to the wall and look for it there. If we don't find it, we'll retrace our steps until we do find it, and if we never find it, we can just go report it missing to the admin building. Sound good?" Danny suggested. Randy and Jake nodded.

The trio got dressed and ready for the day before they headed out into the dull morning light to search for Randy's mask.

"Randy, I'm hungry, can we _please_ go get some food?"

"No! We've gotta find it!"

"Randy, we've been looking since 6 am. It's 3 in the afternoon, dude. We haven't eaten anything all day. Don't worry about your mask. We'll find it."

Randy rubbed his hands together nervously and he nodded and mumbled a 'let's go' and walked off in the direction of the mess hall.

"Randy I can't see anything anymore. It's too dark out."  
"We still haven't found it, though. We have to find it. Besides, you have ghost eyesight."

"Exactly, -" Danny was interrupted by Jake. "Did you ask the nomicon?"

Randy stilled "Oh." was all he said.

When Randy came out of the nomicon, covered in drool, his face was grim. "The nomicon can't help me."

"Why not?"

"It said 'some things are right behind us, we only need to look.' What does that even mean? What am I supposed to do with that?"

Danny and Jake looked at eachother for a moment before Danny sighed. "Don't worry, dude. We'll find it." Randy sat down on his bunk and took a deep breath.

"I just don't- How am I supposed to protect people without my mask? It's got everything. My weapons, secret identity, everything. I won't be able to destank people or destroy robots or-" Randy cut himself off and pulled his hood over his head.

"Why does this happen? Now people are going to get hurt and it'll be all because I couldn't find a mask."

"Hey, dude, don't be like that. We'll find it. We'll go up to the admin building later and report it. Alright?"

"Yeah, sure." Randy blew his bangs out of his eyes and pulled his hood back. Danny and Jake inhaled quickly and held their breath.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Danny breathed out. Jake looked like he was about to either murder someone or bust out laughing. Maybe both.

"What?"

"Dude-"

"What?!"

"Put your hand on the top of your head." Jake's voice was tight with barely restrained emotion. Randy's eyebrows furrowed and he slowly lifted a hand to the top of his head. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

He grasped at whatever was on his head and lowered his arm.

It was the mask.

"What the cheese?! Was this in my hood all day?!" Jake collapsed into a fit of giggles and Danny smirked.

"Well, we did find it." Danny said with a smile.

Randy could only grin at his mask. "What was it that the nomicon said? 'Some things are right behind us, we only need to look.'? It was literally telling you to look behind you." Jake managed between laughs.

Randy only stared at the mask in his hands with a look of shock on his face.

**"****Oh."**


End file.
